The Alchemy Assassin
by imahedgehog
Summary: Yea i suck at summary but, Alessia is an alchemist turned assassin from Amestris. She is recruited by Giovanni Auditore. Eventual EzioxOc. T for language, also in italian.Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Hi imahedgehog here first fanfic, first crossover...

...i've got nutin, buuuuuut this is also in italian so yea im bored oh yea um eventual EzioxOc and Edward just pops outta nowhere sum time after Ezio is in Venice but yea...i think its garbage R&R

Don't kill me! *runs and hides under bed*

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Prologue<p>

I was seven when I awoke in this strange land called Italy. My name is Alessia Elric. I am now seventeen I have shoulder length golden blonde hair with eyes to match, fair skin, and a body that would make a man cheat on his wife. My father had luckily taught me to adapt to my environment so at least in that sense I was somewhat safe. However though I still needed to learn the language and find out why I could not use my alchemy to protect myself. I believe that whomever or whatever brought me here; brought me here for a reason and I will find out what that reason is no matter what it takes and I will get home. But I find it getting more difficult to leave for I have been growing more attached to this place every day, thisFlorence as the natives call it. But I wish to go home and see my brothers and father again. I'd been here for almost three years when I started to fight and kill men that had done wrong teaching others that if wanted to live like that they would meet the same fate. Let me tell you how I became involved in a war I didn't know existed. Let me tell you how I became an Assassin.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi imahedgehog here again um i felt kinda rushed in making this but..._

_AWESOME finally got Chapter 2 up._

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Helping A Friend<p>

I was sitting on a bench blending in, for I had become notorious for fighting and stealing and I watched on waiting for the guards to stop looking for me as one stabbed his sword into a cart of hay, as another looked around saying, "Where is that idiot thief that stole my money?" As they looked for me this one courtesan, not paying attention had bumped into him. He immediately turns around and pulls her into a nearby alleyway and held her against the wall, "Watch where you're going. Now I beleive you owe me an apology…" He whispers into her ear. I stand as he begins to run his hand up the courtesans waist.

"I'm, sorry, please..." She turns her face away from him as he tries to kiss her, "Stop..." The low ranking guard then forcibly pushes her down to the ground.

I begin to walk over swiping the guard's butcher knife, then turn towards him angered by what I had just seen him do, "So you don't get what you want so you just treat a lady like trash?" I bring the knife up in front of me in a defencive pose in wait for him to make the first move.

"Who do you think you are you stupid child defending this whore! Prepare to die!" He shoves the courtesan to the ground and pulls out his sword and tries to cut me in half, but because I'm faster I'm able to jump back and dodge his attack. I quickly stab him in the stomach and he falls witha groan, begging, "Please help me..." I cut his throat to end his life.

Still on the floor the courtesan started to scold me, "Why did you do that for me, you're a child he could have killed you!"

'My god she looks so much like Lust' I thought to myself.

She noticed a group of five men, two seekers, a lightly armored guard, and two brutes all of them notice the dead guard I killed not five minutes ago. "Follow my lead." She whispered to me in a barely audible voice.

"You over there! Did you see who did this?" One of brutes yelled to us.

"Y-yes, But I didn't see where he went." She said to them in a frightened voice.

"O-oui, je pense je l'ai vu aller dans cette orientation!" (Y-yes, I think I saw him go in this direction!) I said pointing to the exit of the alley behind us. "S'il vous plaît le rattraper il a tué cette garde et frappa plus mon ami quand il s'enfuit!" (Please catch him he murdered the guard and knocked my friend down when he fled!) I made stabbing and pushing hand gestures to notion to them what I had said.

"I think she's trying to say that he went that way!" He watched my movements, waiting for me to agree.

"Oui, s'il vous plaît le rattraper" (Please catch him.) I beckoned to him.

"Alright," He said then turned to the other two guards, two being two already left. "Okay, let's go find that rat bastard." and the three left going around the corner.

"Thank you…uh, I'm sorry but I never got your name." I looked at her a bit embarrassed.

"It's Alessia, Alessia Elric, and you're…"

"It's Paola, and again thank you, my friend." Smiling a bit as she said the last word.

"No thank you, Paola. If you hadn't helped me out there, I'd be dead." I smiled.

"You're too young to be out on the streets do you need somewhere to stay?" She looked at me inquisitively.

"No not really."

"Please, I insist." She grabbed my hand. "Trust me, he is a very kind man. He also has a son about the same age as you."

* * *

><p><em>Yea chapter 2 kinda short but Please R&amp;R<em>


End file.
